Ghosts
by Maarkaald MrFishOfFilth
Summary: A pair of ghosts on opposite ends of the spectrum appear on Crescent Isle, one after revenge, the other trying tp protect the island. Two young sailors get in the crossfire... WARNING: Some nasty gore and strong language.


Ghosts  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The Skies have been peaceful for four years since the defeat of Galcian at Soltis. New Valua has been built; for once the sun falls through the dark clouds that usually smother the land. Nasrad has formed an alliance with Valua, that if any enemy should threaten either country for whatever reason, they will both aid the other. Trade routes with Yafutoma are open due to the widespread usage of Yafutoman engines that allow travel above and below the clouds. On Crescent Isle, Vyse, the Air Pirate who won the War with Galcian, is taking in new crewmembers for his ship, the Skyblade. Two people have turned up on Crescent Isle for positions upon that ship, under that legendary captain, one earlier, the other more recent. Andols Darris is a New Valuan youth of 22 years, whilst Aydin Rizzo is a Mid Oceanic sailor of 19 years already sailing with Vyse. This is where the story begins.  
  
PART ONE: NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Andols Darris hopped off of his small skiff and looked around the famous island. Standing at 6'2", he was a tall person in comparison to most others. Short, dark hair and a piercing set of brown eyes topped his appearance off, giving him an almost icy edge to his appearance. He stopped first at the tavern, which was positioned near to the freshly built harbour and owned by someone named Daves. Upon entering, he unbuckled his handgun and placed it into his bag, as a sign that he wished no hostility whatsoever. Throughout the world, this was a recognized tradition, and Daves smiled as he saw it. "Hey there, what can I get ya sir?" The Tavernkeep inquired. Andols took a seat by the bar and looked up. "I'll have a Mur Loqua, please." He said in a surprisingly soft, timid voice. "No problemo, sir." The Tavernkeep produced the drink and began polishing some glasses. "So, you here for work then?" "Yeah, I'm wanting to get a position on Vyse's ship." Andols smiled happily. "I've always dreamed of sailing with a Captain who's well known. They get the most fun." "You're right there, pal!" The barkeep grinned. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" "Andols Darris." The youth replied. "I'm from New Valua." He gave a hint of a frown, remembering the destruction that had befallen Old Valua during the War. "Hey, that place sprung up real quick, didn't it?" The barkeep nodded. "Under Emperor Enrique, I think that place'll be good to be near, as opposed to bad." Andols smiled happily. "That bitch Teodora really messed things up in Old Valua." "I second THAT." The Tavernkeep laughed at the insult as Andols finished his Mur Loqua. "Hey, you're off to see the Captian now, eh?" "Yeah." Andols replied, picking up his belongings and standing up. "Hopefully I'll be stopping here more regularly afterwards." "Best of luck to ya, kid." The Tavernkeep called as Andols Darris left to speak with the legendary Air Pirate.  
  
Standing at the window of the meeting room on Crescent Isle, a 21-year-old young woman looked over the island. Aika, best friend of Vyse and also a famous figure in her own right, was looking over the island, thinking to herself. Lost in thought, she didn't notice someone walking towards the door of the place, then stopping and sitting down, as if preparing for something. "Aika, did you notice that guy walking right past your eyes?" Vyse, the hero of the War, asked with a long sigh. "Hmm?" Aika looked round, her orangey-red hair swinging in the two plaits she held it in. "I guess not. I was lost in thought." She shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Cap'n." "Heh. No need to call me Captain, Aika. I'm still just Vyse to you." Vyse smiled cheekily. "I'm not like my dad, remember?" "Yeah, that's true!" Aika's brown eyes glittered impishly. "Anyway, what do you think he's here for?" "By the looks of him he's a sailor." Vyse nodded, sitting in the chair at the head of the large table in the middle of the room. "He might be wanting to get a job on the Skyblade." "Come to get a job, eh?" Aika put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well, at least he knows where the fun's at." She turned to the door as a knock sounded, then looked towards her childhood friend. "Go and let him in then, Aika." Vyse smiled and drew his chair closer to the table. "Let's see what he's made of." Aika nodded and opened the door.  
  
As the door opened, Andols saw it was Vyse's pretty childhood friend who opened the door. She smiled at him. "Hey there. Come on in." She said in a friendly tone. "Uh, ok." Andols replied, looking slightly nervous but ultimately ready for the grilling that would come. Seeing his possible Captain sat at the table in front of him, Andols readied himself mentally. "Take a seat." Vyse motioned in a neutral manner. "So, what brings you to Crescent Isle? What's your name?" "I'm Andols Darris, sir." The young sailor replied. "I'm here to ask if I might be able to join the crew of your ship." "Join my crew eh?" Vyse leaned forwards. "Well. What can you do that'd make you useful?" "What needs doing?" Andols grinned devilishly. "I can sail, I can maintain weapons and cannons, and I can raid. What needs doing? I'll do it." "You're certainly confident." Vyse looked into the youth's eyes. "And I can see that you honestly want this position. But why?" Andols knew he'd ask this, and knew exactly what to say. "Because being an Air Pirate's always been my dream. And the Captains who make it into legends always get the most fun." He nodded solemnly. "I like your attitude, Andols. I'll give you a go on my ship." Vyse extended his hand to the youth, who shook it firmly. "Thank you, Captain. I won't let you down." Andols beamed. "First thing I want you to do is go for a walk around the island and get used to the layout, ok?" Vyse instructed. "Then, report back to me and I'll get you started on a job." "Yes sir!" Andols stood up and winked. Exiting the room, he congratulated himself on accomplishing part of his dream.  
  
Aika watched Andols leaving the Meeting Room and turned to Vyse. "He definitely wanted that spot, didn't he?" She looked back out of the window, watching the new crewmember walking around. "Yeah. I like enthusiastic people." Vyse let out a small chuckle. "Maybe that's why we've been friends so long. Boundless enthusiasm on both parts." Aika pondered. "Pfft." Vyse scoffed. "More than that, I say. We've been friends so long because we care for each other." "Yeah. Friends that don't care ain't friends at all." Aika giggled softly. She was in the middle of a slight crisis point during her life, as she knew that both Fina, the last remaining Silvite, and herself wished to be Vyse's. Though, she sensed something about this newcomer. "That's the way to go!" Vyse snapped his fingers and winked. Now, we need to get out sailing soon. We'll put him through his paces then, ok? "Yes Cap'n!" Aika saluted with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Andols proved himself more than worthy in raiding a Black Pirate ship that was harassing a merchant vessel. Being the fifth person onto the ship, his usage of the Nunchaku and a standard pistol was sufficient to knock down at least three of the 15-strong crew. Upon his return to Crescent Isle, he was properly initiated as a member of Vyse's crew. He went to the Tavern for a small celebration of his own. Daves looked up as he entered, and got a glass ready. "Hey, Andols. You're a crewmember now?" He asked. Andols beamed and jumped onto one of the stools. "Yeah! So, I'll have the most expensive Loqua you have in, Daves." The young New Valuan got out his money, and extracted a pair of shiny gold coins from the rest. "Ok, one Silver Shiner coming up!" Daves agreed, happy to be selling such a drink to anyone. Andols lifted the drink from the table and drank it down fairly rapidly. "That is one damn good drink, Daves." Andols shook his head slightly. "You shouldn't drink it so fast, kid. Savour it, 'cause I never have much in stock." Daves folded his arms across his chest and tweaked at his stubble. "Shame. Maybe I'll steal some more for you on a raid." Andols wondered, his face slightly flushed from the drink. "Doubt it, Andols. Only Fina knows the recipe that makes it so shit hot." Daves pounded his chest with his fist. "Makes me proud to work here." "I drink to that." Andols raised his empty glass. He drank a few more Loquas before leaving and going to his room in the new living quarters close to the Koketa hutch on the other side of the ever-growing island. Slipping into his bed, he almost immediately fell asleep and began to dream.  
  
In a room on the first floor of the original living quarters, Fina lay asleep in her bed. The young woman looked peaceful yet troubled, as if seeing something she shouldn't be. Suddenly opening her eyes, the Silvite sat up in bed and looked around. "What is going on?" She asked herself nervously. Swinging her legs out of the bed and slipping on her boots, she quietly left her room and stood on the balcony overlooking the pond that Vyse's flag overlooked. "Was that just a dream? Or was it really his voice?" She looked into the water. Her green eyes lost in confusion, she turned round and saw a blue haze appear before her eyes. Backing against the wall in fear, a familiar voice comforted her. "Fina. Do not worry. I am here to protect this Island." It said. "That voice. Are you.?" Fina started. "Yes. Fina, I am Ramirez. And, in death, I am freer than ever. And I realize the error of my ways. So my afterlife is dedicated to protecting those who slew me. for this world." The spectre took shape, and before Fina was a blue-tinted image of her childhood friend. "Why are you here now though?" Fina drew herself closer, her eyes filled with awe. "Because." Ramirez began, "Someone is on this island who will betray all of you. Someone new. I cannot say whom, but. another spirit talks to him, one that is truly evil. I am here to stop it." "Ramirez. Thank you." Fina smiled, and the two almost touched hands together. "I'll find out who it is." "Beware. they will not. reveal themselves easily." Ramirez faded from sight and Fina was left standing alone. "I will not fail, old friend." She said with a solemn bow before returning to her room. She silently wondered though. Could it be Andols? That new crewmember who was always aiming to please Vyse and serve him better? The question burned in her mind before she eventually fell asleep.  
  
Aydin Rizzo had worked for Vyse for a decent two months now, but was still considered a new arrival. A Mid-Ocean resident, he was of a large stature, coming close to the height of the Blue Rogue Vigoro. However, he was possessed of a much gentler, kind nature than the large-haired pirate. As a gunner, he was placed in charge of maintaining the Skyblade's many cannons. He had a set of placid blue eyes, and chin-length hair worn in dreadlocks, with one dyed blue to symbolize his being a Blue Rogue. Buckled to his side was a faithful blade, perhaps 18 inches long and with a double-edges blade. Right now, he was stood up in the crow's nest at the top of the Skyblade, looking out for a ship to raid. If anything came within view, he shouted down and the rest of the crew made ready. Today was so quiet. "Aydin." A voice called to him. The young man turned, looking around him, a glint of uncertainty in his eyes. "Aydin." There it was again. The voice carried every inch of malice imaginable within it. "Aydin!" Now a shout assaulted him. But not one person on the deck could hear it, or they'd have looked up too. "What's going on? What's calling me?" Aydin looked about, his sharp eyes scanning for any trace of movement. Before his eyes, a blue fire appeared, and from within it, a cloaked figure. The cloak was long, covering the figure's entire body, with numerous white and black-tipped Valuan Admiral Stripes hanging from it. Aydin detected greyish-white hair and a cruel smile in the middle of a darkish goatee. "You're mine, Aydin Rizzo." The figure said menacingly and simply. "No I'm not, whatever the hell you are." Aydin was strong and defiant. The being before him just laughed evilly. "No, Aydin. You are MINE. MY TOOL." It said, before a large sword appeared in its right hand. "I am Galcian. Or was, the High Admiral of the Valuan Armada. And I'm using you to exact vengeance on this world." "What are you talking about?!" Aydin gasped, whipping out his own, smaller sword. "Whatever it is, I won't allow it. No harm will come to my friends." He glared the figure down. "Even if it means my life." "Very well. I shall take that life, for my own use." Galcian lunged forwards with the sword, and Aydin reeled in pain as the spirit of the evil man infused his being. The Mid Oceanic man fell backwards over the crow's nest, down and down, towards the deck of the ship.  
  
Vyse and Fina were walking across the deck, pushing a box filled with freshly caught Sky Sardis, when they heard wood splintering and water sloshing around. "Vyse, I think something just fell into our fish." Fina looked concerned. "And it sounded big." "Hmm. Well, I'll have a look." Vyse looked at his friend of a good few years now. Peering over the edge, he immediately shouted for Kaera, his crew's doctor. "We need a doctor here NOW!!!!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Reaching into the Sardis, he pulled out the limp and pale form of his Gunner, Aydin Rizzo. The young man looked like he was dead, and had several wounds across his body from wood splinters. "Oh my!" Fina stepped back. "I'll go and get my crystal pack, Vyse." She ran off to the bridge of the Skyblade to fetch her own small medical pack. Though not as qualified as Kaera in medicine, she still possessed enough skills to be a competent healer. "I hope we're not too late." Vyse gritted his teeth as he could do naught but wait. As Kaera, Fina and Aika ran out to the deck, he began to move away from his crewmember.  
  
Kaera knelt down beside Aydin and checked him for any signs of life. Looking up again at Vyse, her long brown hair swayed in the breeze. "He's alive, but very ill. I can keep him alive for the rest of the journey, but. He probably won't survive the night." She closed her eyes sorrowfully. "I can only do so much." "We'll help you, Kaera." Aika put her hands on the 16 year old's shoulders. "We can keep him alive." "Yes." Fina agreed simply. "I will aid in any way I can." Together, the three lifted the critically ill man up and carefully took him to one of the beds on board the ship. "Dammit." Vyse looked down. "He's. A good kid." The faintest hint of water collected in his eyes, before it receded again.  
  
Back on Crescent Isle, Andols was just learning of the tragedy that had befallen one of his new friends. He was shocked that he'd been taken ill so suddenly, and so violently. The symptoms he'd been described as having almost made it seem like poison had taken an effect. Worse still, was that Fina, one of Vyse's closest friends, was often giving him a questioning, almost accusing glance, as if he'd been involved in it. He couldn't understand why she'd think that, though. He spent more time in his own room, wondering what was going on. He opened his diary and began to make notes in it.  
  
"April 24th. Aydin Rizzo, a friend of mine and Vyse's main gunner, was taken very ill today. Because I stayed behind, I didn't see what happened. But, Kaera says it might be poison. For some reason, I think Fina believes me involved in it. That's absurd, though. Aydin is my friend. Why would I want to harm him?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Andols walked out of his door and over to the side of the island where the Koketas were kept. He leaned over the fence, looking out to the skies. Turning around after hearing a noise, he noticed Vyse's other close friend, Aika, walking over to Kaera's tent. He watched her enter, and was almost awestruck by the way the evening made her look. So beautiful. But that was unimportant right now. He had to find a way to clear his name from any blame that might land upon it.  
  
Fina stood over the lifeless body of Aydin Rizzo. As Kaera had predicted, he hadn't survived for long. No pulse, no breathing, no hope. The poor young man hadn't even reached his 20th year. A small tear fell from her eye and onto the body. "I. I don't know what to say." She sniffed. "Someone. murdered him?" "Yes, from what I gather." Kaera nodded sadly. "The poison that does this has to be made by man." "But who. and why?" Aika looked up, her hair still held up in her normal style. "Who would want to murder someone?" "I have an inkling." Fina looked at her friend. "But it's nothing more than that. Don't worry about it." And with that, Fina left the tent to comfort her own small feeling of despair.  
  
Just outside the tent, Fina ran into Andols. Fixing him with an icy look, she looked right into his eyes. "I know you're up to something, Andols." She said in an icy tone. "I advise you to stop while you're ahead." Andols watched her walk off and felt like shooting something. He'd done nothing whatsoever!!!!! Fina's accusation just spurred him to prove that he was innocent. 


End file.
